En quête d'espoir
by Snakky and Angel
Summary: Un secret qui pourrait changer le cours de l'histoire a été decouvert. Hermione est la seule à pouvoir déchiffrer l'énigme qui mettra fin au regne du Lord Noir. Mais elle n'y arrivera pas seule. Un homme va l'aider...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde... Voila... bon, deux auteurs pour une seule fic, qui ont mis leurs idées en commun pour vous servir (non, non, pas sur un plateau d'argent mais presque...)... Disclaimer (on le ne fera qu'une fois alors ouvrez grand les noeils... ON NE POSSEDE PAS LES PERSOS TOUT APPARTIENT A JKR ET ON NE POURSUIT PAS DE BUT LUCRATIF.

Voila. Bon, éh béééé, Bonne lecture!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il ne devait pas être loin de minuit dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard

Tout semblait endormi.

Pas un bruit, pas un élève dans les couloirs

Seul le souffle du vent se faisait entendre. Accentuant l'aspect fantomatique de ce grand château sans âge.

Toutefois si l'on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre le grattement régulier d'une plume sur un parchemin

Tous avaient réussi à rencontrer Morphée.

Tous, sauf cette jeune fille brune de 7 eme année qui depuis trois heures travaillait sans relâche à la douce lueur d'une bougie.

Un vieux livre lui faisait face, un de ces livres rares marqués par la magie noire, un livre interdit à tout élève, un livre de la réserve !Cette demoiselle au doux nom d Hermione Granger tentait par tous les moyens existants de traduire les quelques morceaux de texte qui selon elle allait changer le cours de cette maudite guerre

Cela faisait plus de 10 semaines que la routine avait prit le dessus sur sa vie,que chaque soir, elle se rendait à la bibliothèque de l'école pour découvrir les fantastiques secrets que ce livre recelait.Elle se fatiguait à la tâche, griffonnant et déchirant les traductions des runes anciennes qui ne lui convenaient pas.

Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, sa tête bourdonnait atrocement, pourtant il fallait qu'elle continue pour clôturer son dur labeur :plus que deux pages... Deux petites pages à traduire et toutes les énigmes de ce livre seraient enfin résolues : Oui enfin !

Au bout d'une heure, elle posa sa plume tout en soupirant de contentement ! Elle avait réussi ... Elle avait traduit l'ouvrage de long en large, de manière bancale, certes, mais elle en comprenait l'idée principale.

Cette idée qui pouvait faire penser qu'il existait au delà des terres, dans un endroit inconnu de tous, un moyen de mettre fin à la guerre,le livre parlait d'un sortilège qui avait été utilisé une seule fois par un grand sorcier : Adiocus Marvel contre son ennemi de toujours Chirus.

Le résultat fut si terrible que ce sorcier préféra mettre fin à ses jours, tout en omettant pas, bien sur, de cacher la formule de ce sortilège affreux (qui paraît-il, avait décimé Chirus mais aussi tous les membres de son clan, aussi bien les hommes, que les femmes, les chiens que les enfants...)

Selon le livre, seuls les descendants savaient aujourd'hui où trouver le fameux parchemin de ce " Sort de la Mort " écrit lui aussi en runes anciennes ...

Hermione arrêta brutalement sa lecture. Une idée plus que surprenante venait de traverser son esprit ; une idée toute simple qui, peut-être, pourrait changer le cours de l'histoire ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve ce vieux parchemin, qu'elle le modifie non pas pour exterminer tous les mangemorts mais seulement pour les mettre hors service le temps que les aurors fassent leurs petites affaires et les enferment à a ...

Elle ne voulait pas leur mort, enfin seulement pour l'un d'entre eux, ce Voldemort qui depuis sept longues années leur gâchait la vie.

Elle le tuerai, oui, mais à distance, par cette formule miraculeuse, sans mettre la vie d'Harry en danger.

Elle se redressa violemment, le regard remplit d'une détermination effrayante, elle ramassa précipitamment le livre, ses parchemins et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Sa décision était prise ! Elle allait partir maintenant pour retrouver la trace de ce sort oublié.

Il ne fut pas difficile pour elle de tromper Miss Teigne et Rusard, ni même de passer les grilles de Poudlard.

Toutefois le doute s'installa très vite au moment de se transplaner ... Devait-elle prévenir Harry et Ron ? Non, surtout pas, pensa-t-elle, ils ont déjà assez de travail avec les horcruxes. Alors, sans rien ajouter de plus, elle regarda une dernière fois le château qui se découpait en une masse sombre dans la nuit, puis se transplana, avec pour seule direction, la France ...

- Harry, Harryyyyyyy, réveille-toi.

- mpfiiiiiiimmmmmmmmm

- Purée, purée et triple purée, cette saleté de réveil n'a pas sonné !

Oh nonnnonnnnn, Harryyyy, debout ! On va être en retard au cours de potions et Hermione ne va pas être contente, mais alors pas du tout !

- grrrrruuuummph…

Le jeune homme voulait visiblement encore rester au lit. Mais Ron continuait à paniquer :

- Il n'est plus le temps de rêvasser mon gars, ramène-toi, on doit y aller !

Puis sans prévenir, le jeune roux attrapa son ami par le col du pyjama et l'entraîna ainsi hors de la tour des Gryffondors.

- C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris... Lâche-moi s'il te plaît ! Hum, tu crois vraiment que je vais aller en cours comme cela ?

- Bah oui, tu es plus que sexy, je parie que beaucoup de demoiselles apprécieraient ...

-De me voir vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama avec des balais dessus, t'as raison je suis au comble du sexy, là !

Le ton était sceptique, la voix endormie, mais Ron ne se calma pas :

-Au lieu de dire de telles sottises, ramène-toi sinon j'en connais deux qui vont nous faire une crise !

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis prenant conscience de ce qui les attendaient, ils se mirent à courir comme des effrontés à travers les longs couloirs du château.

Arrivés devant la salle de potions, Harry frappa et entra timidement, suivis par un Ron rouge pivoine. Et sans qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoique ce soit, Severus Rogue prit la parole d'une voix étonnamment douce, trop basse pour être honnête :

- Potter, Weasley. Que me vaut ce retard ? Un problème peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne tolère en aucun cas ce manque de respect. Croyez vous que je donne mes cours sur commande ? Ou vous pensez-vous si privilégiés que vous pouvez vous permettre d'arriver en retard ? Quoi qu'il en soit je retire 15 points pour Gryffondor. Allez vous asseoir petits insolents et dites à Miss je sais tout que la justification de son absence au contrôle d'aujourd'hui devra être plus que plausible sinon je me verrai navré de lui mettre un T d'office ...

Comme de gentils élèves, les deux Gryffondors acquiescèrent et obéirent immédiatement.

Toutefois, à peine avaient-ils atteint leur banc et que le professeur Rogue eut le dos tourné qu'ils commencèrent à discuter se demandant ou pouvait bien être Hermione

- Peut-être qu'elle est malade... Essaya Ron, pas très convaincu de ce que lui-même avançait.

Harry, qui fixait la table sans rien dire, répondit finalement :

- Je ne pense pas, même malade, Hermione ne raterait jamais un contrôle !

- Peut-être que son réveil n'a pas sonné non plus….

Ron tentait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Mais il savait qu'au fond, Harry avait raison.

Jamais, Ô grand jamais, son amie ne manquerait une heure de cours aussi importante que celle qui comprenant un contrôle.

Harry soupira longuement :

- Peut-être ...

A 12 h 30, la grande horloge sonna. Les deux garçons sans attendre leur reste se précipitèrent hors de la salle de classe pour rejoindre le réfectoire. Arrivés la bas, ils ne virent pas Hermione, Ni la, ni à la bibliothèque, ni à la tour des griffondors,.

Elle avait bel et bien disparu ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

On vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera là très très bientôt, paniquez pas si vous avez absolument adoré (ok, on s'emballe un peu, désolées...) mais on ADORE toutes les deux (fans absolues, juré!) VOS reviews, à chacun, qui sont l'expression de votre interpretation du texte qui est unique... SO... REVIEWEZ PLEASE!!!! ; )


	2. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Voilaaaaa... Chapitre deux... Rien que pour vous!! Nous remercions, (Le ti serpent et l'ange font un grand COUCOU de la main ( imaginez que le serpent a une main... Roôoôoôoô )) nous remercions, disions-nous, les TROIS admirables reviewers du premier chapitre. Grâce à vous, nous avons été très très motivées pour vous concocter ce deuxième chapitre!!!!

Voila... Ba ... Bonne lecture!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione courait et paniquait. Elle sentait du mouvement derrière elle, des bruissements de cape, des sons lourds de pieds martelant le sol. Elle était poursuivie, et ne pensait qu'à fuir, sachant très bien que ceux qui la pourchassaient étaient, non pas des korrigans, ou même de malicieux lutins de Cornouailles, mais des mangemorts.

Ce soir-là, quand elle s'était transplanée, elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle faisait était risqué.

Bien sûr. Mais elle l'avait fait pour Harry, Ron, ses amis, et sa famille. Elle voulait que cette foutue guerre qui avait déjà causée tant de morts se finisse, que le monde vive enfin en paix et non plus dans la peur permanente de lendemains effrayants.

Ce qu'elle avait découvert était beaucoup trop dangereux pour rester accessible à Poudlard. Il fallait qu'elle découvre le secret directement à sa source.

Or, d'après le livre, les descendants de Chirus s'étaient installés en France. Leurs vies étant constamment menacées, il était dit qu'ils avaient disparu dans la forêt de Brocéliande, où personne n'osait s'aventurer, et que depuis ils n'étaient jamais réapparus.

Hermione Granger n'aurait jamais prêté attention à toutes ces sornettes, s'il n'y avait eu, calé entre deux pages, un petit bout de parchemin jauni, poussiéreux sur lequel on pouvait distinguer malgré les années une carte, et écrit à la hâte en dessous, un sort en runes anciennes. Une carte qui retraçait les frontières et les chemins qui parcouraient Brocéliande.

Elle s'était transplanée dans un village français, à la lisière de la grande forêt, le Brocéliande sorcier étant peu sûr la nuit.

La bas, elle y avait installé son campement scrupuleusement, lançant un à un les sorts de protection basiques, avant de passer à ceux avancés, puis, avec fatigue, elle s'était préparée une tente, un peu miteuse mais chaude, et avait fini par faire apparaître un dîner frugal. Avant de s'endormir profondément et de rêver.

Elle rêvait de Harry qui hurlait puis soudain, tout disparut. Le paysage changea brusquement, pour devenir une belle clairière, dans une forêt, un après-midi pluvieux et gris. Et au milieu de cette clairière frappée par la pluie, se trouvait un gigantesque rocher. Il y avait aussi cette étrange silhouette encapuchonnée qui s'avançait, vers cette grande masse rocheuse, mais elle disparut comme absorbée par celui-ci

Et soudain, ce fut le visage de Voldemort. Juste son visage, avec ses yeux rouges insoutenables, et sa peau blanche comme l'aurore. Et il souriait avidemmment, visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu.

Et la jeune fille entendit un hurlement. Un hurlement qui était bien réel et qui la fit sursauter et se réveiller en sueur.

Ils étaient là. Les mangemorts.

Voldemort avait surement vu son rêve, et savait maintenant où elle était localisée. Il avait envoyé ses mangemorts pour la retrouver. Ces êtres qui ne sortaient pratiquemment jamais de Grande-Bretagne. Restant confinés sur leur terre d origine. Il devait avoir deviné que quelque chose de très important se jouait. Et il avait vu juste.

Elle prépara ses affaires en hâte, mais dehors, les hurlements se firent plus insistants, les explosions se rapprochaient, dangereusement, et elle eut peur. Dans la panique, elle décida de se sauver, laissant tout en plan, en priant pour que le sortilège d'invisibilité ne soit pas découvert.

Elle courut dans les hautes herbes coupantes avant de gagner la pénombre effrayante de la forêt. Elle sentait les silhouettes se rapprocher, et courut plus vite, virevoltant entre les arbres crochus, le coeur battant en une cadence déséspéré,et les jambes la portant avec peine et douleur. Elle entendait les bruits se rapprocher, comme s'ils la rattrapaient.

Elle paniquait, à présent. Ils l'avaient découverte, elle serait bientôt prise.

Les mangemorts arrivaient à la curée. La proie était localisée, et elle était désespérée.

Sous le couvert des arbres, tout était plus effrayant encore car tout semblait si immobile et calme toutefois elle les savait derrière elle , elle sentait leur présence, entendait leur pas et injures. Hermione ne les distançait que de quelques mètres, elle le savait. Si elle avait tourné la tête, elle aurait vu qu'ils étaient plus rapides et plus endurants qu'elle.

Et au moment où elle commençait à être trop essoufflée, trop apeurée, et trop désespérée pour continuer, alors que ses poumons étaient en feu, et que tout semblait s'obscurcir autour d'elle, elle sentit une main l'empoigner violemment.

Si elle avait eu plus de souffle, elle aurait hurlé.

Mais elle était tremblante et trop faible. Alors elle attendit la douleur, la violence, les rires de joie, et la torture. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva.

elle sentit son corps se lever légèremment du sol, et léviter derrière une silhouette sombre. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter les signes de la chasse qui continuait derrière elle. Et les éclats de voix qui disparaissaient progressivement, dans la masse sombre et protectrice des arbres et de la nuit. Elle sentit le sol sous elle, et au dessus d'elle.

Lentement, ses yeux, brouillés et agités, tombèrent sur celui qui l'avait amenée à cet abri, cette... grotte. Elle eut, pour la première fois depuis sa fuite, un hoquet de surprise.

Severus Rogue, les yeux déments, la fixait avec attention.

Mais alors qu'elle s'éclaircissait la gorge pour essayer de lui parler, il lui fit un mouvement impérieux de la main, pour lui signifier qu'elle devait se taire. alors elle se tut. Elle écouta avec attention les bruits du dehors, qui, bien qu'étant de faibles échos dans le lointain, étaient encore audibles.

Ils attendirent...- deux corps dans l'obscurité humide d'une caverne- que les murmures des recherches s'estompent. Et lorsqu'il fut clair que les mangemorts au dehors étaient bel et bien partis, dans une autre direction, elle soupira.

Mais aussitôt, elle sentit deux mains s'aggripper au col de sa cape, Rogue était accroupi et la fixait, toujours avec cette lueur démente dans les yeux, et dans l'immense caverne sa voix doucereuse s'amplifia en un écho terrible:

-Par Merlin, Miss Granger, qu'est-ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire?

-Je... Je... parvint-elle à articuler, ses poumons encore douloureux, la poigne qui la maintenait contre le mur de la caverne se raffermit, le visage de Rogue se rapprocha dangereusement du sien, mais animée par une colère froide:

-Vous êtes totalement inconsciente.

-Je...

-Suffit. Je vous ramène à Poudlard, et remerciez-moi d'être encore en vie en ce moment!

-Je... avait-elle balbutié, encore sous le choc, puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle s'empourpra, ce que Rogue interpréta être de honte. Mais c'était de colère:

-MERCI, MAIS JE RESTE ICI!

-JE... QUOI?

Il la poussa violemment contre le mur, l'écrasant avec ses mains posées sur elle. Elle se dégagea, le regard froid et calme:

-Merci, Professeur, mais je n'ai plus besoin de vous, vous pouvez disposer. J'ai une tâche à accomplir, et je dois retourner à ma tente le plus vite possible...

-MAIS POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS PETITE IDIOTE?

-FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX! J'AI DES CHOSES A FAIRE! ... ET JE N'AI PLUS BESOIN DE VOUS!

Tous deux criaient, et leurs échos, comme des vagues rugissantes s'écrasaient sur les lointaines parois de la caverne, emplissant l'endroit d'une énergie angoissante et violente.

Il la regarda avec un air impénétrable, puis, froidement, vicieusement, il lui souffla:

-Ils ont votre précieux livre. Vous pensiez qu'il allait rester là bien sagement en vous attendant?

-Comment savez-vous...

-Que faites vous , maintenant, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout?...

-LA FERME!

Il eut un mince sourire de triomphe, avant de lui dire, d'une voix sèche et autoritaire:

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix. STUPEFIX!

Tout devint soudainement flou, puis, dans un tourbillon, elle tomba dans le néant. Néanmoins, elle eut le temps de s'écrier:

-Espèce de dégénéré...

-Un dégénéré qui vous sauve la vie, petite insolente

Ce fut la dernière phrase que la jeune fille entendit avant de tomber dans l'insconcience la plus complête ….

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilààààà... Des avis? Ca serait bien, parce qu'on est comme deux tarées sur msn à sauter de joie quand on reçoit une review.

Oui, on sait, Noel, c'est passé, plus de cadeaux, vous êtes pressés, vous savez pas où faut aller... Mais bon, c'est quand même bien de déchaîner deux folles sur msn de temps à autres... NAN?


	3. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre 2

Bonjour tout le monde, et, comme promis (oui, on avait dit "dans pas longtemps", c'est ça??), voilà le chap... Pour les chapitres futurs, par contre, on peut rien vous promettre, parce qu'évidemment le serpent va devoir aller se faire massacrer sur ses partiels, et l'ange s'en retournera dans son asile de dingues du travail... MAIS, ne perdez pas espoir, car MSN (r) est une invention fantastique.

MESSAGE SPECIAL POUR LES REVIEWERS... Merci de prendre le temps de nous faire part de vos impressions, c'est comme une super récompense de savoir que notre travail n'est pas du vent... MERCI ( L'ange fait deux coucou de la main, un de sa part, et un de la part du reptile qui vous fait (oui oui c'est tout a fait possible...) des grands yeux de cocker...)

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quand Hermione se réveilla, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Par les fenêtres de l'infirmerie, on pouvait voir la brume qui se dissipait peu à peu. Une odeur de Potions regnait dans l'air et le silence enveloppait la salle.

Elle avait mal au crâne. Encore. Des pics de douleur transperçaient son petit corps tremblant et elle soupira bruyamment, avant de se rendre compte que ses amis étaient là. Et observaient avec avidité sa réaction. Elle leur sourit assez maladroitement, avant de refermer les yeux.

Mais Harry brisa le silence en lui demandant d'une voix rauque:

-Hermione... Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'as fais ça?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne devait pas leur dire. C'était trop dangereux. Non.

Elle réouvrit ses petits yeux noisettes et leur sourit faiblement en secouant sa tête touffue. Non, ils ne sauraient pas. Pas maintenant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry, Ron et Ginny durent retourner en cours. Ils se levèrent doucement et s'en retournèrent à leur morne journée, laissant une Hermione plus morte que vive. Blanche, à vrai dire.

_Ils ont le livre._

_Ils ont le livre._

_Je...Non... Il doit bien y avoir un moyen..._

_La copie! Mais c'est bien sûr!_

Et elle respira enfin, détendant ses muscles contractés, se laissant aller dans les bras de Morphée, un léger sourire accroché sur son visage, avec cette dernière pensée...

_Il y a encore de l'espoir._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle avait dû utiliser tout son charme, toute sa colère, puis tout son attirail argumentatif pour que Mme Pomfresh la laisse sortir de l'infirmerie, tremblante, frêle comme un oisillon, mais déterminée, voire bornée. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers la tour Gryffondor, sachant très bien qu'à ce moment de la journée, tout le monde serait en cours et qu'elle passerait inaperçue. Elle monta avec peine les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre et s'appuyant à la chambranle de la porte, prit son temps avant de continuer, les poumons en feu. La course-poursuite et l'affrontement avec Rogue faisaient encore leurs effets.

Alors, elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son lit, et constata que ses affaires avaient été fouillées. Comme elle s'y attendait.

Evidemment, ils ont essayé d'obtenir le plus petit indice sur ma destination et mes motivations. Basique.

Et elle s'approcha du cadre de son lit, parcourant avidemment le bois sculpté avant de sentir un léger creux, qu'elle seule aurait pu reconnaître. Elle murmura un sort avec sa baguette, et une fissure apparut, presque invisible. Elle sourit en voyant que son secret n'avait pas été découvert. Elle prit le mince bout de parchemin, et l'extirpa, avant de lire son contenu et de le ranger dans une de ses poches. Puis, voyant l'heure tourner, elle se décida à redescendre à l'infirmerie, encore faible et encore lente. Il lui faudrait récupérer avant de songer à y retourner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Miss Granger, vous devez prendre votre Potion! Cette voix, impérieuse et sans appel, était indubitablement celle de Pomfresh.

Hermione roula les yeux au ciel, devant l'attitude si butée de l'infirmière et se laissa mener à son lit, où l'attendaient une demi-douzaine de potions fortifiantes. Et un Maître des Potions plus qu'agacé d'attendre.

Il ne lui jeta pas un regard lorsqu'il dut lui administrer les Potions. Et ne dit rien du tout, installant un silence gênant pour Hermione qui se souvint de leur dispute de l'autre soir. Et elle se sentit honteuse tout d'un coup. Mais ne dit rien. Que dire après tout? Désolée professeur, mais vous m'avez mise hors de moi?

C'était de Rogue dont il était question, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de concession. Et soudainement, elle se demanda pourquoi c'était lui qui lui administrait ses potions, alors que la règle générale aurait voulu que ce soit Madame Pomfresh. Elle lui demanda d'une voix timide:

-Ou est Madame Pomfresh?

Et il grogna, ne quittant pas ses flacons des yeux, avant de répondre sèchement:

-Elle s'occupe d'autres élèves. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à requérir ses services.

Elle demeura silencieuse jusqu'à son départ, aussi froid et sec que sa voix l'avait été. L'avait toujours été.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Miss Granger, non. Vous resterez ici.

-Professeur, je dois y retourner, j'avais presque trouvé la solution... Je détiens une copie, tout n'est pas perdu.

-C'est trop risqué, vous n'êtes qu'une élève. Laissez quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger pour vous.

Dumbledore était fermement assis derrière son bureau, et ses yeux si bleus, qui d'habitude étaient si pétillants, étaient autoritaires et auraient inspiré de la terreur à n'importe qui. Sauf à une personne déterminée et inflexible.

Rogue se tenait dans l'ombre, près de la fenêtre et semblait méditer, sans prêter plus d'attention à la conversation qui se tenait entre le directeur et la Gryffondor. MacGonagall faisait les cent pas, et jetait des regards couroucés sur la jeune fille. Et cette dernière était au milieu de la pièce, immobile et raide, comme une proie qui se sait observée.

-Non. Vous savez que j'y arriverai et que personne ne peut le faire à ma place.

-Ca, j'en doute, jeune fille.

MacGonagall s'était arrêtée et dardait ses yeux d'aigle sur Hermione qui ne broncha pas et restait de marbre. Dumbledore lui adressa un clin d'oeil qu'elle ne sembla pas apercevoir, et continua sur le même ton:

-Hermione, comment une jeune fille aussi intelligente que vous ne pourrait ne serait-ce que penser à y retourner après ce qui s'est passé? Vous avez perdu l'esprit!

-Professeur, répéta-t-elle d'une voix lasse, Je dois y retourner, vous savez qu'à présent, s'ils arrivent à percer le secret du livre avant nous, tout sera fini. Ils gagneront. Je suis la seule qui ait réussi à le déchiffrer...

-On s'en serait bien passé! MacGonagall devenait hystérique. Si vous n'aviez pas fait preuve de votre curiosité légendaire, jeune fille, tout se serait bien passé, et on n'en serait pas là. Ni vous non plus. Non mais regardez vous! Vous faites peine à voir avec votre teint blancheâtre!

-Professeur, je pense qu'il n'est plus temps de regarder en arrière mais de trouver des solutions pour aller de l'avant. Et je dois y retourner, coûte que côute.

Dumbledore allait répondre, il allait prononcer son dernier mot, lorsqu'une voix sembla s'écouler, doucereuse et basse, à travers la pièce, rompant le silence qui précédait la sentence:

-Le mieux, c'est d'envoyer quelqu'un avec elle.

Tous les trois se retournèrent vers Rogue qui était à peine visible, immobile et toujours appuyé à la fenêtre. Tous les trois étaient éberlués d'une telle réponse. Dumbledore scruta l'obscurité qui protégeait Rogue, puis, finalement, sans un regard aux deux autres personnes dans la pièce, ses yeux bleus toujours fixés sur le Maître des Potions, prononça lentement, et d'une voix basse:

-Vous serez donc son partenaire.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le serpent : héhéhéhé... Il avait qu'à pas l'ouvrir, ça lui apprendra!!!!

L'ange : Snakky, on ne doit pas faire des commentaires sur ce qu'on écrit!!!

Le serpent : ...

L'ange : Bon ok, j'ai ADORE la dernière phrase du dernier chapitre, et la course-poursuite aussi... et ... etc

Et ils commentèrent et eurent de nombreux reviewers... (S'il vous plaîîîîîît...(yeux de cocker de la part des deux auteurs))


	4. Camping!

Bonjour tout le monde!!! Quoi? Comment ça c'était long??? Meu nooon, on vous rapelle aimablement ( bon disons avec le moins de venin possible ) que le serpent s'est fait casser toutes ses dents la semaine d'avant, et que l'Ange est la boniche de Dieu en personne, alors d'ici à ce qu'ils se retrouvent, OUF. Et pis, faut pas pousser on vous avait prévenuuuu-eus! Bref. C'est ainsi qu'on s'y est mis et qu'on vous livre ce ptit chap... Et pleurez pas, reviewez, la vie est belle, Sarko perd des vois régulièrement...

(Serpent: Et dis-donc l'Ange, on a dit pas de politique!!!

Ange: C'est pas de la politique, c'est de l'étalage...

Serpent: Mouais, ça se tient... Bon, peu importe passons au chap!)

Ps: On vous aime.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle explosa littéralement quand elle fut seule. Sa colère se passa de baguette et elle fit paniquer un deuxième année qui était aussi à l'infirmerie.

Hermione lâcha un soupir quand elle le vit hurler en s'enfuyant de la salle. Elle s'assit sans bruit dans son lit.

_Bon sang, tout mais pas cet arrogant imbu de lui-même! Un enfer!_

_Tout ! Tout le monde mais pas lui ! Jamais cette stupide alliance ne marchera ... Je ne supporterai pas cette vermine crasseuse, ce vampire décoloré_

_Quelle horreur ! Quel désastre ..._

Elle ne se doutait pas que plusieurs étages au dessus de sa tête embrouillée, une autre colère, bien plus sourde mais palpable et terrible tenaillait un Maître des Potions seul avec son directeur:

-Pourquoi moi ? Envoyez Minerva avec elle, la marche lui fera du bien!

-Elle se plaint d'avoir un lumbago depuis trois semaines.

Rogue n'en pouvait plus, une voix si amusée, si enjouée, ces yeux si pétillants, il crut qu'il ne se contiendrait pas.

-Mon devoir est de protéger Potter, pas cette... Sang-de-Bourbe insolente!

Et voilà, il était sorti de ses gonds. Il soupira.

Dumbledore le fixa l'espace de quelques instants et finalement, le professeur, face à ce regard dur et pur comme de l'acier, ne put que s'incliner en pestant contre le destin qui s'acharnait sur lui

- Pauvre fou ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Montez le camps.

-Ici? C'est bien trop risqué... Monsieur le malpoli et ...

Elle ne put finir sa tirade car un regard sombre et moqueur venait de l'interrompre:

-Pas plus que la dernière fois, il me semble.

Elle rougit et contracta sa machoîre.

_Quel boulet._

_Quelle sotte!_

Et Hermione dut monter le camp, pendant qu'il lançait des sorts de protection et d'invisiblité.

Quand ils eurent fini, il y eut un instant où le maître Occlumens se raidit, puis aboya avec verve:

-Et le repas, c'est moi qui vais le faire peut-être?

Elle soupira et lui faisant une grimace assez comique qu'il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer elle riposta du tout au tout

- Pourquoi vous voulez que je vous le fasse ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller tout seul, vieux macho ?

Devant le regard noir de son professeur, elle ne put que se résigner et prépara le repas sans rien ajouter de plus pour éviter, ne serait ce qu'une dispute ridicule

Hermione était une intellectuelle, mais même sa capacité à apprendre avec célérité ne lui fut d'aucun secours. Le repas était infâme. Les pâtes étaient trop aqueuses, et la sauce bolognaise cramée. Elle trembla lorsqu'elle l'apporta à son professeur, s'attendant à recevoir ses foudres et ne se sentant pas de le supporter encore une minute. Mais il mangea sans faire d'histoire, sans dire un mot, avec son air si impénétrable, restant digne malgré tout.

Enfin, lorsqu'il eut fini, il la laissa seule et partit se coucher dans sa tente. La jeune fille soupira puis après avoir fait disparaître les restes du repas, retourna se coucher elle aussi, vidée.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Mais réveillez-vous!

Il eut un grognement dans son sommeil et elle le sentit bouger à travers la tente.

-DEBOUT!

Un juron se fit entendre. Elle sut qu'il était alors plus sage de se retirer et de préparer le petit déjeuner. Sa tente était déjà rangée.

Il sortit de sa tente avec ses longs cheveux gras assez ébourrifés et ses traits secs encore tirés. Elle sourit du comique de la situation mais son regard meurtrier la fit se ressaisir. Elle finit son petit déjeuner avant de s'asseoir simplement dans les herbes hautes et de lire la copie qu'elle avait emmenée. Dans le soleil qui éclairait le champs, et le vent qui faisait onduler les herbes et soulevait légèremment ses cheveux illuminés, elle était magnifique, perdue entre les brins d'herbes, comme une fée de Brocéliande.

Rogue crut qu'il allait recracher son café noir en pensant de telles absurdités. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

Quand il eut fini de ranger sa tente, ils se remirent en route silencieusement, et atteignirent la pierre sans peine.

Hermione posa alors ses affaires par terre et s'en approcha lentement, ce qui eut le don d'agacer l'espion mal réveillé:

-On a pas toute la journée!

-Je me demandais, ça vous est déjà arrivé d'être normal?

Il fut choqué d'une telle réponse, et assèna d'une voix autoritaire:

-Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor!

Elle se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire?

-Rien. Juste. On est en plein milieu d'une forêt en France et vous...

-Dix points de plus, petite sotte!

Elle se calma instantanément et secoua sa tête négativement en roulant les yeux au ciel.

_Quel grincheux._

_Quelle idiote!_

Ils marcherent longtemps à la recherche de la grande pierre qui se trouvait au centre de la forét, sans un mot pour occuper leur long temps de marche ...

Au bout d'une heure et demie et l apercurent enfin, grande et impossante

Magnifique et mysterieuse, une vrai merveille marquée par les siecles

- Et bien, comment comptez vous rentrer dans ce ... Cette chose ? Marmonna le maitre des potions

- ...

- Vous ne savez pas, petite sotte

Ne me dites pas que nous avons fais tout ce chemin pour admirer cette pierre inutile

- Elle n'est pas inutile ... Il suffit juste de trouver l'entrée !

- De toute évidence, oui ! Alors qu'attendez vous ? Cherchez la .

Il alla s'appuyer contre l'arbre le plus proche et ajouta cyniquement :

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors dépêchez vous au lieu de regarder cette relique avec débilité ...

- Vermine, au lieu de cracher votre venin, aidez moi plutôt à chercher, je ne suis pas votre bonne !

- mais vous étes mon élève, il n'y a donc pas différence et vous me devez tout le respect que

- et blablablalbla, vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais d'être aussi sournois! Oui, je suis votre élève mais on est dans une foret à plus de trois cent kilometres de Poudlard donc évitez de me saoûler avec vos remarques idiotes ... Maintenant aidez moi à chercher, professeur ! Plus vite, on trouvera ce qu'on a trouver, plus vite, on sera debarassé l'un de l'autre, alors faisons s'il vous plait que cela se fasse le plus rapidement possible, voulez vous ?

Sans rien ajouter de plus et évitant soigneusement le regard de l'homme qui la toisait méchamment , elle se mit à la tache ... Tâtant et retâtant par mille fois, les coins et les recoins de cette maudite pierre.

- Soyez maudit vieux feignant ... Vous restez la à me regarder sans bouger le moindre petit doigt ...

- Je suis un homme à ce que je sache et ce n'est pas moi qui me suis lancé dans cette quête idiote ...

- Mais quel macho, je ne vous croyais pas comme ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ...ahhhhhhh, j'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé

- Arretez de me casser les oreilles ... Qu'avez vous trouver ?

- La sonnette ...

- La ... ? Vous moquez vous de moi ?

- Non, je n'oserais pas ,lui lança t'elle sacarstiquement, regardez par vous-même!

Il s'approcha de son élève, et scruta machinalement ce que la jeune fille lui montrait.

- Et bien, que faisons nous alors ? susurra t'il

- Sonnons !

La dessus, elle appuya sur le petit bouton de pierre.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le silence si pesant de la forêt.

Une porte se traça magiquement dans l'immense rocher

Sans un mot, les deux êtres se regardèrent et entrèrent sans peur dans l'antre inconnue

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le serpent et l'ange se battent pour savoir qui va publier... (Grosse bagarre... Very Grosse bagarre... Faites intervenir quelqu'un!... Ils bougent plus, ils sont morts ou quoi?

Le serpent et l'ange en même temps: ON EST INCREVABLES, OK?

Merciiii les reviewers de reviewer nous adorerons nous battre pour vous répondre (aaahaa, le grand jeu sera de deviner qui répond!! ...) MERKI MERFI!


	5. En bas, personne ne vous entend crier

Bonsoir

C'est angel de snakky et angel ! Et bien puisque c'est une de mes premieres notes, j'en profite pour vous remercier vous, ô lecteurs de nous lire et de nous suivre dans cette petite aventure, ensuite, merci à ma très chere seconde plume, amie de mes joies et peines, reine des serpents, veuillez acclamez Snakky.

Merci à ma maman, ma famille, notre non producteur ...

A tous , je vous aime et et ...

snakky : Bon c est pas un peu fini là ?

angel : bin quoi, faut que le public sache qu'on l'aime, que je l'aime ...

snakky : Comment te dire ? Tes remerciements... Très peu pour nous ! Mets nous le chapitre et que ça saute !

angel : snakky, je t'avais bien dit de ne pas trop fréquenter Severus, regardes comment tu me parle , le public ne se fout pas de mes remerciements, le public nous ... Ok ok c'est bon le vla votre chapitre !

Un vrai plaisir à écrire, bonne lecture à tous et portez vous bien! ( moi, je vais me venger ! ; snakky ? snakkyyyyyy ? Elle a fuit ... Non vous restez vous n'allez pas le regretter knacknac mouahahahahahahah)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ils descendirent le long de l'escalier, et leurs mains s'accrochaient aux parois humides et rugueuses, leur cheminement était rythmé par les vacillements de leurs propres baguettes, qui jetaient de faibles lueurs sur leur descente.

Ils titubèrent tant bien que mal pendant un temps qui leur parut interminable, Rogue le premier, essayant de paraître assuré, mais toujours alerte, et Hermione qui jetait des regards ici et là, fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Puis, au bout de quelques heures de silence entrecoupé par le ruissellement de l'eau sur la paroi, ils atteignirent une salle immense. Rogue stoppa et regarda les environs, plongés dans l'obscurité muette, ce qui augmentait sensiblement la tension déjà présente.

Hermione essaya de se concentrer sur sa carte, qui lui avait été ôtée par les mangemorts. Elle revit le tracé de Brocéliande, la pierre au milieu et des flèches déssinées à la hâte qui montraient le Nord. Le Nord. Comment savoir si on allait au Nord...?

_La mousse!_

-Il faut regarder les endroits où l'on peut trouver de la mousse!

Rogue, qui se retourna parut amusé:

-Bien sûr. La mousse. Logique. Et pourriez-vous me donner la raison pour laquelle vous voulez observer ces végétaux si... intéressants?

-La carte depuis la pierre montrait qu'il fallait aller au Nord.

-Parce que vous savez lire une carte?

- Et pourquoi ne serais je pas le faire

- Parce que vous etes une femme et qui plus est une ... gryffondor

Leur ton était cassant, et s'élevait lentement comme une mélopée dans les profondeurs de la Terre.

Elle n'en démordrait pas, et lui non plus.

-La mousse !

-Mais non ! C'est completement absurde

-Poussez-vous, moi, je vais regarder s'il y en a espèce d'idiot pretentieux

-Vingt points!! Granger, vingt points.

-C'est stupide, on est à six lieues sous terre, dans une forêt magique et la seule chose qui vous fait plaisir c'est d'enlever des points!

-QUARANTE POINTS!!

_Quel borné!_

_Quelle butée!_

La jeune fille se pressa avec sa baguette contre les parois pour vérifier que la mousse était bien orientée au Nord et dut se déplacer longuement avant d'en trouver.

-C'est par là !

-Non. On va prendre de l'autre côté...

-Moi, je prends cette direction !

-Moi, je suis votre professeur, et c'est moi qui décide de la direction à prendre ! Alors venez par la et que ca saute !

-Vous plaisantez ? Je ne suis pas votre toutou pour vous suivre partout et Moi, je prefere suivre la mousse, qu'un goujat célibataire

-Dix points pour cette impertinence!

La demoiselle ne tint pas compte de sa remarque, en colère, et partit dans la direction qu'elle voulait prendre. Elle fut bientôt hélée par un Rogue dément:

-REVENEZ ICI!!!

Elle haussa les épaules et continua.

-CENT POINTS!!!

___Quel satanée butée!_

_Quel con._

Il la rattrapa bientôt et elle sourit intérieurement mais il l'agrippa avec violence et la fit se pivoter pour lui faire face. Leurs souffles étaient courts, non pas de désir, mais de rage.

-LACHEZ-MOI !! Pauvre con !

-ON VA PAR LA!

-SI CA VOUS FAIT PLAISIR DE JOUER LES AVENTURIERS!!!

-DEUX CENTS POINTS!!!

- JE ME FOUS DE VOS POINTS

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils avaient leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, rouges de haine, et elle remarqua soudain à quel point ses yeux étaient troublants lorsqu'ils étaient brûlants, à quel point il était troublant tout court, avec son visage si tendu...

Et il remarqua à quel point elle était séduisante lorsqu'elle s'énervait, lui qui l'avait toujours poussée à bout sans jamais provoquer de réaction comme celle-ci de sa part.

Ils se relâchèrent instantanément, essayant de se ressaisir, et elle tourna les talons et d'un pas décidé, alla dans sa direction.

Alors qu'il lâchait un soupir vaincu, elle déclara:

- Je rangerai votre tente si vous voulez... Mais on va par là!

Il marmona quelque chose comme « les femmes »... « Sais pas lire une carte »... « Toujours elle qui a le dernier mot »... « Roôoô »..." Ras le bol "... " vermine de gryffondor "

Et sans mots dire, il la rejoint et ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans l'obscurité

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Aie mais vous m avez marcher sur le pied, vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu attention

- grffffffphhhhhhh

- Monsieur n'est pas content ! C'est cela ? Le contraire m'aurait etonné

- Normal que Monsieur ne soit pas content vu que monsieur doit supporter une miss je sais tout inssuportable et que cela fait plus de deux heures que monsieur marche à coté d'une manchot

- Quoi ? Mais parlez pour vous ? qui est ce qui m'ecrase le pied pour la millieme fois ce soir ? Et foutez le camp si ma compagnie vous ai aussi desagreable, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre ! Allez zou et svp , FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- PUISQUE VOUS LE PRENEZ COMME CELA ! CIAO

- OUAi, bon debarras

Ils se regarderent une derniere fois eclairés par la faible lumière de leur lumos respectif puis sans rien ajouter, partirent chacun de leur coté

- Et puis, j'oubliais petite pretentieuse, rendez vous en enfer ! Je suis sur que mes amis mangemorts ne mettront pas long feu à vous retrouver et à vous faire toutes sortes de choses plus enviables les une que les autres ! HUM Voir votre déchance me ferait un tel plaisir

- Plaisir que vous n'aurez jamais, même dans vos rêves les plus foux !

- VOUS ne serez jamais dans mes rêves les plus foux puisque je reve de femme !

- Oh la vermine, je ...

Il revint sur ses pas puis rajouta dans un ton cynique

- Aurais je enfin reussis à blasser votre ego, Miss ?

Vous n'etes pas une femme, loin de là . Je vous siturais entre le cafard et le troll de forets

- Vous croyez m'atteindre avec vos paroles ridicules ? Loin de là car si mon cas est désésperé, si je ne suis pas femme alors vous , vous n'etes pas un homme loin de là, vous etes resté au stable de cellule asociable et dégoutante, au stade de protozoaire en somme

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous êtes encore là ? j'éspere que ça vous a plû... Merci à vous d'avoir tenu jusqu' ici , merci de votre patience , de vos gentilles reviews qui nous font énormement plaisir

Snakky : purée chris, on n'est pas aux oscars !

angel : mais mais ...

Snakky : chut, on arrête et on va se prendre un bon thé et fumer la pipe avec tu sais qui !Qui a apporté une cargaison de speculoos, soit dit en passant!

angel : tu sais qui ? Mais je veux pas le voir ce sale méchant bonhomme

snakky : comment oses tu parler de lui de la sorte?!?

angel : bah oui, j'l'aime pas vodemort!

snakky ; mais je ne parle pas de lui ... PFFF pas possible ce que le manque de reviews ça peut faire comme désastres , si vous voulez y remédiez vous savez que faire... Il faut sauver angel mouahahahahahahahahah


	6. En bas, tout le monde vous entend crier

Bonjour tout le monde!! On vous a manqué? (Comment ça "On a vu pire?!")... Parce que le serpent, qui se fait à présent lyncher par les reviewers, et l'ange qui se fait lyncher par les exigeants de l'Académie du Paradis sont couverts de pansements, et à travers un sourire qui dévoile une dentition défectueuse (à savoir, il nous manque deux trois quenottes tombées au combat), les créatures vous saluent et s'excusent modestement du retard... Brefouille, vlà votre chap... 2lémentaire, mon cher Watson!

&

Ils cheminèrent entre les piliers pendant plus de trois heures, la fatigue et le silence pesants aidant Rogue à se mouvoir dans un état plus alerte, plus fébrile et plus nerveux que de coutume. Ces ombres dansantes sur les parois des murs le perturbaient. Il y voyait quelque chose d'imminent et de dangereux.

Hermione avançait sans crainte, quant à elle, ses yeux analysaient avec une vitesse folle les changements de directions ou les points de repères à prendre.

Au bout de deux heures, un mur immense leur fit face, sans aucune aspérité. Ils savaient qu'il y a avait une porte quelque part dans ce mur qui les séparait de leur but, mais ils ne pouvaient la voir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Miss-Je-suis-un-Troll-Indépendant-et-Libre ?

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, faisant au passage voler ses cheveux en de minces mèches volubiles autour de sa tête, dans un mouvement fier qui le prit de cours, mais devant le plissement haineux de ses yeux chocolat, il se ravisa, et eut un rictus moqueur. Elle lui expliqua sèchement :

-Nous allons trouver le passage qui nous permettra de franchir ce mur…

-Et on ne pourrait pas aller voir ailleurs s'il y en a un ? Ce mur est large, il pourrait…

-Je suis sûre que c'est par là…

- Vous en êtes sûre?

-Seuls les idiots affirment être certain de quelque chose ...

-Pauvre gamine qui se croyait intelligente ... Pauvre idiote

- Oh non, vous n'allez pas commencer avec vos sarcasmes ridicules à deux mornilles ! Si vous pouviez vous taire, cinq minutes, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir!

-Rare chose que vous ne connaîtrez jamais ... murmura t-il exaspéré.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si tous les hommes ne sont pas assez doués pour réussir à donner du plaisir à une femme ! Je parie tout ce que vous voulez que vous faites sans doute faire partis de ces eunuques qui ne savent pas satisfaire une femme ? Ai-je raison ?

- Sombre pucelle ... N'affirmez pas des choses que vous ne savez pas ...

Hermione contente de sa petite victoire sur le Maître des cachots se remit à tâtonner le mur d'un air fermé tandis qu'il se frottait les tempes en essayant de respirer calmement. Avant d'exploser soudainement comme une furie:

-Mais enfin, je vais l'exploser avec votre grosse tête, ce mur de pacotille !

Elle grogna quelque chose, mais il fut obligé de prendre des initiatives pour la faire réagir. La prenant violemment par le bras, il la fit pivoter vers lui et lui souriant de son sourire dément, il susurra :

-Cette fois, c'est vous qui allez me suivre !

-Non mais ça va pas ? Je fais ce que je veux, d'abord !

- Fichtre non ! Pas tant que vous êtes avec moi ! Alors fermez-la et suivez-moi maintenant , et que ça saute !

- Mais ça ne va pas dans votre tête, vous ! Lâchez moi tout de suite vous me faites mal.!

- Pas tant que vous ne m'écouterez pas !

- On n'est plus à Poudlard à ce que je sache et c'est moi le chef de mission ! Vous ! Très cher professeur ! Vous n'êtes que la nounou inutile que je suis contrainte de supporter ! Alors maintenant suivez moi ou retournez en Angleterre, loin , très loin de moi pour que je puisse enfin respirer librement

Il la plaqua contre le mur violemment, pris dans une impulsion terrible, et encore une fois il entendirent un son sourd et lent qui venait du sol. Un trou à peu près plus gros qu'un gallion se forma à quelques mètres d'eux, les laissant sans voix. Puis il s'élargit, sans relâche, jusqu'à former un arc, une petite porte voûtée.

La laissant tomber par terre dans un bruit sourd, il se renfrogna et se dirigea avec célérité vers cet espace .

La jeune fille reprit ses esprits et lui courant après hurla dans un écho inquiétant :

-Pas si vite, Monsieur-Je-suis-une-chauve-souris-omnisciente !

En le rattrapant, elle découvrit ce qui le figea sur place. Un long couloir sinueux et totalement sombre les invitait au devant. Leur « lumos » n'éclairait rien dans les ténèbres, suffocantes et lourdes.

-Bien, je pense que nous devons... Euuu… nous prendre par la main pour ne pas se perdre… Fit-il avec dégoût, ce qui la fit instantanément réagir :

-Si mon contact vous déplaît tant que ça, retournez manger vos glaces à la citrouille à Poudlard ! Moi, j'y vais !

Elle s'enfonça dans les silencieuses ténèbres, s'accrochant à la paroi, le cœur battant, comme si elle venait de pénétrer dans l'antre d'un dragon légendaire.

Elle sursauta et ne put étouffer un cri lorsqu'elle sentit une main se coller à la sienne :

-HIIIIII !

-Miss Granger ! Cessez vos borborygmes et autres onomatopées abscons ! Sa voix était encore plus terrifiante lorsqu'il ne pouvait être vu.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre main est glaçée et que vous me broyez le poignet, pauvre chose insensible !

- Si votre main n'était pas aussi gluante, je ne serais certainement pas obligé de la serrer de cette manière!

- Gluante ? Mais vous n'arrêtez donc jamais vos piques inutiles ?

- Jamais !

- Bien puisque nous sommes en train nous améliorer dans notre tentative de discussion, et de franchise, je vous dirai que ma main est aussi grasse que vos cheveux, sauf que pour mon cas, l'effet est éphemère puisque provoqué par le stress, ce qui à l'évidence, n'est pas le cas pour vos cheveux !

- Moi qui vous croyais un minimun intelligente, vous êtes aussi médiocre que vos condisciples !

Ils cheminèrent ainsi pendant trois ou quatre heures, faisant confiance à la paroi, muets et alertes. Enfin, lorsqu'ils se sentirent fatigués et que les ténèbres les eurent glacés, ils se pressèrent mutuellement la main pour se dire de s'arrêter. De toute façon, dans ce couloir étroit, rien ne pouvait être plus réconfortant que leur présence en cet instant.

-Bon, je crois que vous pouvez me lâcher, une pause ne serait pas de refus..Fit-elle en retirant vivement sa main moite de celle, chaude et ferme de son professeur. Il grogna quelque chose alors qu'elle s'asseyait par terre.

-Où êtes-vous encore? Demanda-t-elle avec verve, et dans le noir complet, la réponse cinglante sonna comme un glas:

-Si vous êtes si maline, suivez ma voix...

-Ce n'est pas le moment le plus adéquat pour vos pitreries!

Alors qu'elle mesurait l'effet que sa répartie tout aussi sanglante devait avoir eu sur la chauve-souris, elle sentit deux mains se plaquer sur ses épaules durement.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-Alors on ne fait plus la fière, maintenant?

-RAA, Arrêtez! C'est vraiment... J'en ai plus qu'assez! Depuis sept ans vous nous martyrisez, vous vous amusez à nous faire peur, à nous déstabiliser... Parce que c'est drôle, c'est ça?

-Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est assez amusant d'entendre votre voix sans avoir la disgrâce de votre GROSSE TÊTE!

-MA grosse tête? Non mais vous vous êtes mal regardé!

Ils montèrent sensiblement le ton, et d'un coup, la jeune fille se sentit projetée contre le mur, maintenue fermement par une puissante poigne:

-Vive la communication!Hurla-t-elle presque.

-Faut dire qu'à force d'affirmer des choses que vous ignorez, la communication souffre un peu!

-Ah parce que votre fameuse misanthropie n'y est pour rien?

-Je suis espion, je me dois de parler peu!

-Ouais bah avec tout le boucan que vous faites, c'est un miracle si on vous entend pas sur les îles Méroé!

-Petite insolente!

Et sans prévenir, le coup tomba. Il la giffla si fort qu'elle tomba à terre, poussa un cri de surprise, puis fulminante de rage. Cependant, tout à coup, leur communication devint silencieuse. Elle s'était repliée dans son coin, les joues en feu et il restait debout, à ne pas pouvoir trancher entre le soulagement d'avoir enfin put lui faire fermer son clapet et quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de la culpabilité.

-MissGranger! Debout!

-...

-Allez, ce n'est pas si grave!

-...

-Vous voulez pas que je vous relève moi-même!

-...

-Attention, je compte jusqu'à trois!

-...

-Un...

-...

-Deux...

-...

-MISS GRANGER, DEBOUT ET QUE CA SAUTE!

-...

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que vous vous bougiez le popotin?

-...

-GRANGER! DEBOUT OU C'EST DEUX CENT POINTS!

-...

-GRAAANGER!

Il la saisit par le bras, à bout, éxaspéré, mais elle se dégagea aussi vivement qu'une anguille de son étreinte et le fusilla du regard. Non pas qu'il n'ait jamais fait face à ce regard, mais il avait été épargné par la pusillanimité qui l'assombrissait par son statut. Quand on est professeur, on est tout-puissant. Or, ici, à deux dans une caverne où les "Lumos" ne marchait plus, et qu'il sentait une tension plus qu'embarassante, il se décida à se laisser faire:

-Bon, fit-il d'une voix qu'il avait voulue lasse pour l'occasion, je suis désolé, Hermione.

Il eut un rictus très comique mais non visible lorsqu'il l'entendit maugréer "Ben Voyons".

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Toutes les créatures humaines de la catégorie "femelle" auraient fondu, lui auraient sauté au cou ou se seraient laissé aller à des longs sanglots.

Et elle, elle se fichait de lui!

-Bon, d'accord, je suis vraiment désolé, je suis mal à l'aise avec vos silences...

Elle faillit lui rétorquer quelque chose d'acerbe, encore marquée par la dureté mordante de sa giffle, mais elle soupira.

-On fait une trève?

Il ne pouvait pas la voir dans le noir, mais sa voix, douce et si lasse, le fit se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient comportés curieusement, presque..."comme des gamins"... Lui? Gamin? Non. Jamais.

-Très bien.

Et il s'assit aussi, quelque peu conforté de cette trève aussi inexplicable que leurs querelles incessantes.

Ils entendirent soudain des bruits, sourds, lents et précautionneux.

Se relevant complètement paniqués et muets, ils firent tous deux face au côté d'où provenaient ces bruits alarmants. Ils se rapprochaient, se dirigeaient vers eux. Les deux sorciers dégainèrent leur baguette, prêts pour le combat, côté à côté, oubliant qu'ils se haïssaient une ou deux minutes avant cette interruption.

Deux yeux clignèrent quelques mètres en face d'eux et Rogue lança un sort le premier, qui fut instantanément « avalé » par l'obscurité lourde autour d'eux. Puis un sort vint du groupe en face d'eux, quelques secondes plus tard, entraînant d'autres jets de lumières bleue, orange et argentée.

Rogue plaqua la jeune fille contre le mur pour les éviter, la faisant et elle poussa un petit cri qui l'agaça, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le lui dire car déjà d'autres éclairs de lumière fonçaient sur eux. La jetant par terre , derrière lui, il fut déstabilisé par un jet et tomba lourdement sur elle, la faisant pousser un cri rauque. Visiblement, la chute devait être dure. Il se releva très vite, pris entre la panique d'un danger pressant et potentiellement mortel et la sensation de ce corps sous lui.

Elle tenta de se relever mais une nouvelle vague d'éclairs verts rouges et mauves qui rebondirent dans tous les sens les obligèrent à se jeter sur le sol une fois de plus, impuissants et le cœur battant. Enfin, alors qu'il essayait de se relever, il sentit un sort le toucher, rebondir sur le mur et puis sur elle, elle qui étouffa un grognement avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

OoOo

Hum... Hum... HUM!! ANGEEEEL!! Mais où qu'elle s'est barrée encore?... La serpent enfile ZE Manteau, ZE chapeau, prend ZE loup et ZE pipe et s'amuse à copier le super-héros de Walter Scott... Hum... Mais où est passé Watson?!... beu... Le serpent zigzague à sa recherche... WAAATSOOOOOON!!


End file.
